


Through Spells and Hexes

by itsmeretricious



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeretricious/pseuds/itsmeretricious
Summary: Destiel Hogwarts AU!Dean is the popular Gryffindor and Castiel in the history buff Hufflepuff. They become friends pretty fast but kinda slowburn for the relationship and smut (sorry?) (at least you’re all used to it lol) (sorry agAin)





	Through Spells and Hexes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty boring as it’s just the introductory chapter! I promise it gets more interesting :*

 

 

Castiel remembered when he first got his Hogwarts letter a year ago.

It came as such a shock, for both him and his family. He’s muggle born, so of course, at first he thought it was a prank. But then, Professor McGonagall showed up at his doorstep and she told them all about the wizarding world.

That’s when really began Castiel’s life.

His first year had been nothing short from extraordinary. What else would you expect from a wizarding school? He learned charms, transfiguration, potions, even history was incredibly interesting as it talked about magical events. He even learned how to ride a broom!

So to say he was excited for his second year would be an understatement. Cas could barely contain his happiness during the last week of summer vacation; he was going back home.

When he arrived to Hogwarts, the first thing he noticed was different was his way to the castle; after the train had dropped them off, they didn’t go to cross the lake like they did last year, that was only for the first years.

As a second year, he made his way to carriages that flew on their own.

“You know, they don’t actually fly on their own, these carriages” said a red headed girl who was sitting next to him.

“...I think that’s what they’re doing right now”

The girl scoffed. “They’re pulled by Thestrals.”

“Thestrals? Aren’t these the horses that only people who have witnessed death can see? I thought they were a myth!”

“I know you’re muggle born but I thought by now you would have accepted the fact that there are no actual ‘myths’ in the wizarding world.”

“How do you know I’m muggle born? I don’t even know you.”

“You’re Castiel Novak. The nerdiest Hufflepuff to ever exist. I’ve heard of your prowesses in History Of Magic.”

“Oh. Well then.”

“I’m Charlie Bradbury. Gryffindor. Second year as well.”

“Nice to meet you.”

As they got into Hogwarts and got seated in the Great Hall, they waited for the first years to come in and get sorted. This was the first sorting that Castiel was gonna watch.

From a distance, he could hear Peeves shouting insults at Gabriel, a sixth year Slytherin. Although Peeves was a poltergeist and always tricked others, Gabriel was the true trickster of the school. And a lot of his pranks were focused on poor Peeves just to prove he could surpass him in trickiness.

The first years filed through the Great Hall and stood nervously in front of the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed. Cas still remembered his own nerves as the hat was placed on his head. Of course, after the renowned Battle of Hogwarts, house prejudice was almost eradicated. But there were still a few people who pleaded not to get Slytherin, “the bad house.”

Cas honestly didn’t have a problem with any results he would’ve gotten, he was just nervous of the prospect of making friends.

He was not the most sociable person around, and socializing was a real challenge for him. But Hufflepuff welcomed him with such warmth, and within the first day, half the house were already his friends!

The sorting was almost done. Only one student remained unsorted.

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

Murmurs spread through the crowd as Dean Winchester took his place on the stool. Winchester... where had he heard this name...

Of course! John and Mary Winchester were very popular at Hogwarts! (although then, it was Mary Campbell). In fact, John was the youngest seeker after Harry Potter, he was a Slytherin. And Mary was the smartest, bravest, and most loved Ravenclaw to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts.

And here was their son, with the hat on his head, looking strangely calm for someone in his position.

His green eyes flicked across the room with such ease, and his posture was mostly relaxed. Castiel was sat close enough that he could see the freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks. But he could also distinguish a tinge of red on the tip of his ears. Dean Winchester wasn’t as in ease as he pretended he was.

“Gryffindor!” bellowed the Sorting Hat.

With a smug look on his face, Dean Winchester made his way to his table, where other Gryffindors were cheering loudly. As he sat, his eyes met Castiel’s.

Cas gave him a shy smile and looked away.

———————————

  
Barely a month had passed since his first step in this school, and Dean Winchester was already very popular.

And not popular as in people heard of his parents and therefore knew him, no, real popular, liked popular.

He was barely 11 but already a charm over the ladies his age and slightly older. He did look adorable.

One of the girls who was indifferent to his looks was Charlie Bradbury, a second year from his house. She overlooked his ‘player’ tendencies (as much as it was possible for a lanky 11 years old to be a player) and discovered his usually hidden dorky side. They became friends instantly.

He was sure he talked to everyone in the castle, at least everyone he crossed paths with, even if their conversation was limited to a simple hello. Dean was a very sociable person.

There was this one boy who completely ignored him though. He had blue eyes and messy black hair. Dean learned he was a second year Hufflepuff, Castiel. Strange name, but it suited him. All of his house was friends with him, but he didn’t have what you’d call a best friend. He mostly sat alone at the library. Nerd.

Dean crossed paths with Castiel many times. In the halls, the stadium, the library. Dean had tried to start a conversation with him many times too, but he only got to the Hello. His hello, not Castiel’s. No, the latter never addressed him, ever! He simply looked away and resumed whatever he was doing.

This situation frustrated Dean, who was now used to people liking him and talking to him. He was not going to let Castiel put a damper on his social butterfly-ness.

One evening, Dean went straight to the library. You’d usually find him on the quidditch pitch, watching the older kids practice. But he frequented the library often too, he liked reading.

But this time, his goal was not finding an interesting book. Instead, he made a beeline to where Castiel was sat on a small table, a history book in front of him.

“Hello”

Castiel merely looked up to see it was Dean talking to him, pursed his lips in a way that said ‘I acknowledge your presence’ then went back to his book.

Dean was not going to leave this damn library without having a proper conversation with this guy. “You doin’ homework?”

This time, Castiel looked a bit surprised that Dean was still talking to him. At least he nodded.

“History, I see. We’re still in the pre-war period. Boring. I can’t wait to get to the Battle of Hogwarts lessons, I hear they’re quite interesting. Are you studying that now?”

Castiel shook his head no. But Dean kept looking at him expecting an elaborate answer. “Um. We don’t get to the War chapters until third year.”

Was Castiel’s voice a bit deep for a prepubescent boy? That didn’t phase Dean though, who already called this a win.

“Ugh so I still got two more years of studying nonsense.”

“I don’t really think it’s nonsense. Knowing about the state of the wizarding world, in every aspect and for every magical creature including trolls, werewolves and such, is very important to understand the build up to the war and the reasons and consequences to the Battle itself. The-“ Castiel interrupted himself. “Sorry”

“What are you sorry for?” asked Dean sincerely.

Castiel looked up perplexed “I was going on about boring stuff. Sorry about that.”

“I thought it was actually interesting. You seem to know a lot about stuff, why don’t you talk much?”

“If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m not the social type”

“Oh I’ve noticed alright, I just don’t understand why.”

“I think I’m too much of a nerd to keep up a conversation that would be considered as interesting on both ends”

“So far you haven’t said anything boring”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome. See you around.” And just like that, Dean got up and went back to his room, happy about his win.

He also thinks Castiel is a potential close friend. As popular as Dean had gotten, he had many friends and acquaintances, but not much best friends. Just Charlie and Benny (a first year slytherin). Adding Castiel to the lot wouldn’t be too bad. But let’s take it one step at a time, he still has to become simple friends with him first.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos to support me so I can continue my work!  
> You can also find me on tumblr as  
> its-meretricious


End file.
